


Kpop Oneshots

by Anonymous



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshot I write when I'm bored.English is not my first language so bear with me, I'm try to learn it at the best of my possibilities but feel free to correct my errors!You can make requests, the groups I write about are in the tags. No smut!I will put more tags as I publish more oneshots.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Kpop Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> You can make requests, the groups I write about are in the tags. No smut!

"Come on, Jeno, take one of them. We have to go" Jaemin whispered  
Jeno looked at the shelf full of pregnancy tests, he had no idea which one to buy and Jaemin was starting to irritate him. In the end he took one that had a pink box like the color of his boyfriend's hair, he looked around to make sure there was none of their school mates, or worse, someone who knew their parents, and went to the checkout.  
The cashier looked at the pregnancy test then at Jeno and Jaemin, she gave the two boys a look of pure disapproval.  
"It's 12,560 Won" the cashier said. Jaemin paid, and Jeno hurried to hide the pregnancy test inside his backpack.  
Leaving the shop they both sighed with relief, they had managed to buy the test without anyone discovering them, it was already something. Now they just had to hope that tthat the test would have been negative and that Jeno's nausea was due to some virus.  
"Do you want to have breakfast before going home?" Jaemin asked  
Jeno shook his head.  
"Do you still feel sick?" Jaemin asked again  
"No, I just want this story to end. How is it that in the store you were in a hurry and now you’re not?" Jeno asked abruptly as he headed for Jaemin's car.  
Jaemin rolled his eyes and sighed, he barely held back an acid response that would make them fight for the umpteenth time. Ever since they had begun to fear an unwanted pregnancy, the quarrels had begun, both of them had their nerves on edge and they were frightened more than they wanted to admit. They were only sixteen and neither of them wished to have a child at that age, they had been waiting to be free from school for about a week and could finally get rid of this doubt. They could have gone to the clinic, but it was extremely close to Jaemin's father's office and they did not want to risk.  
Jaemin drove in silence to Jeno's house, the parents of the latter would not return before another three hours so they would have had all the time to do that damn test.  
That will be negative Jaemin thought, he had forgotten the condom only once, just one fucking time, it was impossible that Jeno was pregnant.  
"Stop" said Jeno in a whisper.  
"Eh?"  
"Pull over the car!" Jeno said, putting a hand to his mouth and repressing a retch.  
Jaemin pulled the car over and Jeno got out as fast as he could, vomiting on the side of the road.  
Shit thought Jaemin and joined his boyfriend.  
"Better?" Jaemin asked when Jeno had finished vomiting.  
Jeno nodded and Jaemin helped him to get back in the car, he took a drink of water from the bottle in his backpack trying to remove from his mouth the horrible taste of vomit.  
It took another twenty minutes of travel to reach Jeno’s home, the closer they came, the more the tension grew.

After peeing on the test, Jeno placed it on the desk of his room, sat on the bed next to Jaemin and both stared at the test as if it were an alien object.  
4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... 0 Jaemin mentally made the countdown and when he saw that Jeno was not moving, he got up from the bed and took the test.  
"Pregnant" Jaemin read and in a burst of rage he threw the test to the ground "Fuck!” he snapped.  
He took the second test in the package and handed it to Jeno, who sat still on the bed.  
"Do this one too, the other is definitely wrong" Jaemin said  
"Jaemin ..." Jeno started to say.  
"No, fuck! My parents took years to have Mashiho. You can't be pregnant after just one time without protection" Jaemin said sharply.  
Jeno swallowed the tears, he took the test and went to the bathroom, returning a few seconds later. The first scene was repeated and the result was exactly the same.  
Jaemin sat on the bed "Shit. Shit. Shit." He kept repeating.  
"Calm down." Jeno told him, putting a hand on his shoulders. Jaemin pushed him away abruptly.  
"Calm down? YOU ARE PREGNANT JENO HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!" Jaemin shouted, leaving Jeno astonished.  
"It only once happened, just once. And you had to get pregnant ... I fucked my fucking life " Jaemin continued.  
Jeno snapped at those words "Do you think it’s easy for me? I'm the one who will have to carry this baby!"  
"It wouldn’t have happened if you had taken the pill" Jaemin replied  
Jeno looked at him and Jaemin realized that the boy had started to cry. He immediately regretted what he had said.  
"I'm sorry, I didn’t want to ..."  
"Go away" Jeno interrupted him  
"Jeno ..." Jaemin tried to say  
"I SAID GO AWAY" Jeno shouted, pushing Jaemin out of the room and locking the door.  
Jaemin stood for a while outside the bedroom door listening to his boy's desperate sobs. He felt terribly guilty for what he had said, he had spoken on impulse but he had never intended to put all the blame on Jeno for that unwanted pregnancy.  
"Jeno ... Jeno I have to go get Mashiho, but I'll call you as soon as I can. Please calm down, I did not mean what I said. I'm sorry" Jaemin said, stayed for a few minutes behind the door waiting for an answer. Answer that did not come, so Jaemin went away thinking that maybe a few hours away would have been good for both of them, they needed to calm down and clear their minds. And then they would have thought about how to tell their parents.

Jaemin went to pick up Mashiho who had slept at a friend's house.  
Mashiho was Jaemin's little brother and he was eight years old. Jaemin's parents, Taeyong and Yuta, had been trying for years to have a second child so when Jaemin realized he did not have a condom he had not worried too much, he just had to get out in time. Even when Jeno had to go home from school because of a bad case of sickness he hadn’t worried, he too had vomited two whole days after eating a meal cooked by his father.  
When Jeno had expressed the idea of being pregnant, Jaemin had barely held back from laughing at him. He did not think it possible that a single forgetfulness could ruin his life. Instead it was what happened.

Jeno did not know how long he remained in the room crying. Jaemin's words had hurt him but he couldn't stop thinking he had a part of reason. When they started having sex they decided they would use only the condom because Jeno was too ashamed buy the pill, Jaemin had offered to go in his place but Jeno had said it was better not, at least in that way he was sure the parents would not have discovered he was having sex.  
And here's how it ended. He had been an idiot. He had ruined Jaemin's life.  
Jeno wiped his face with the sleeves of his shirt and he went to the bathroom, all that crying had made him feel sick again. He vomited for the third time that morning.  
Jaemin was right he thought while brushing his teeth it was his fault if he got pregnant, and if Jeamin won't want the baby he will accept it without making a fuss.  
Exhausted, he went back to his room and got under the covers, he fell asleep immediately.

When he awoke it was already four o'clock in the afternoon, he heard his parents’ voices downstairs. He took a quick look at the mirror, his eyes were still a little red but not so much, he settled on his hair and went downstairs.  
"You finally woke up. Are you not feeling good, honey?" Doyoung asked, looking at his son.  
"I was just tired mom" Jeno replied with a smile.  
“Did you have lunch?”  
“Nope”  
"Do you want me to prepare you something to eat?" Doyoung asked  
Jeno nodded, that morning was too tense to have breakfast and then he forgot about lunch. And now he was starving.  
Jeno followed her mother to the kitchen and sat down at the table while Doyoung made him a sandwich.  
How could he tell his mother he was pregnant? He would have disappointed him so much.  
"Mom? I have something to tell you..."  
"Mh?"  
" I…"  
Someone rang the doorbell and Jeno heard his father go open the door.  
"Oh, hello Jaemin. Come in, Jeno is in the kitchen" Jaehyun said  
Jaemin went into the kitchen and greeted Doyoung who smiled at him and looked back at his son.  
"What were you saying honey?" Doyoung asked  
"Eh? Ah, n ... nothing important. We're going to my room" Jeno said hastily, pulling Jaemin by the arm.  
"Wait," Doyoung called him back and handed him a plate with a sandwich. "You want something Jaemin?"  
"No, I'm fine. Thanks" Jaemin answered.  
Jeno took the plate and dragged Jaemin upstairs leaving a rather confused Doyoung in the kitchen.  
Doyoung sat down on the couch next to his husband who was working on the computer.  
"Jeno is behaving strangely these days" he said  
Jaehyun looked at him and kissed his cheek.  
"Maybe he had a fight with Jaemin, he looked nervous when I opened the door" replied Jaehyun.

Jeno closed the bedroom door and looked at Jaemin "What are you doing here? He asked  
"I've sent you a lot of messages, but you didn’t answer. I was worried" Jaemin said.  
Jeno took the phone from the desk.

"I was sleeping and I didn't hear them, sorry" Jeno said apologetically.  
Jaemin hugged Jeno quickly.  
"I'm so sorry for what I told you, I was an idiot. Do you forgive me?" Jaemin said .  
Jeno's eyes watered "You will not leave me alone?” he asked

"Of course not, it is also my baby" Jaemin answered and kissed him.  
They held each other for a while, when Jeno calmed down they sat on the bed.  
"I'm always crying these days" Jeno joked  
"Well, I hope it's not always my fault" Jaemin replied with a smile  
Jeno shook his head "But you were right, if I had taken the pill ..."  
"Hey," Jaemin interrupted. "It doesn’t matter"  
Jeno nodded and took a bite from the sandwich prepared by his mother, he was beginning to have stomach cramps as hungry as he was  
"How do we tell our parents?"Jeno asked  
Jaemin swallowed at the thought of having to tell it to his mother "I do not know, after giving them a couple of tranquilizers?" He said, making Jeno giggle.  
"I was going to tell Mom when you arrived ... maybe it's better if I speak with my parents and you with yours? "Jeno asked, it was bad enough to tell his parents he was pregnant and he did not want to have to face Jaemin's parents too.  
Jaemin thought about it and nodded, at least he would not run the risk of Doyoung chopping his balls off him.  
"When do we do it?" Jeno asked, finishing his meal  
"This evening? It is useless to postpone" Jaemin replied  
"All right" Jeno replied "Stay here a bit?"  
Jaemin nodded and Jeno nestled against him, neither of them spoke, they were too busy finding the right words for what they would have to tell their families that night.

Jaemin was nervous, absent-mindedly following the conversation their parents were having at the table, looking for the best moment to drop the bomb. Mashiho was looking at him across the table.  
"Why are you so silent, hyung?" Mashiho asked  
The parents stopped talking and turned to look at him and Jaemin had the impulse to get up and run away as far as possible.  
"I ... I have to tell you something important" Jaemin stammered  
"OK, Jaemin. Don’t worry, you can tell us anything" Taeyong said, noticing his son's nervousness.  
"Jenoispregnant" Jaemin said in one breath.  
Taeyong and Yuta exchanged a look, neither of them understood anything. Mashiho chuckled "We didn’t understand anything, hyung"  
Jaemin took a deep breath. "Jeno is pregnant" he said more slowly  
Taeyong's eyes widened and Yuta dropped the chopsticks he held.  
"What ... What do you mean with Jeno is pregnant Jaemin? Please tell me it's a joke." Taeyong said  
Jaemin looked at his mother "I'm so sorry Mom" he said in a whisper.  
"Are you sure? Did you go to the hospital?" Yuta asked  
Jaemin shook his head "We went to buy the pregnancy test this morning. Jeno took two tests and they were both positive" he explained.  
Taeyong got up from the table "Mashiho goes to finish dinner in your room"  
"But ..." he tried to protest.  
"Let's go, I'll help you bring the plates" Taeyong said in a stern voice.  
Mashiho pouted but obeyed, Taeyong accompanied the child in the room and promised him an extra portion of dessert, making him happier.  
When Taeyong returned to the table, he sat in Mashiho's place, next to Yuta and facing Jaemin.  
"How did it happen? Haven’t you used precautions?” Yuta asked  
"I forgot the condom, I thought I was out in time ... it only happened once" Jaemin said, a little embarrassed.  
"Do you have any idea of what kind of mess you've put yourself in? Having a child isn’t easy, Jaemin" Taeyong said sternly  
Jaemin did not answer.  
Taeyong sighed and asked, "Did Doyoung and Jaehyun know?"  
"Jeno is telling them tonight..." Jaemin answered

That same night, Jeno had not had the courage to spoil his parents' dinner, he had promised himself to reveal everything before their usual evening film but the film was almost over and he still had not said anything.  
When the film ended and the parents were about to go to bed, Jeno spoke.  
"I'm pregnant" he said  
Doyoung sat down on the couch turning pale, Jaehyun stood petrified.  
"What did you just say Jeno?” Doyoung asked, narrowing his eyes and Jeno was sure that no one would save him from a good scolding that night.  
"I ... I'm pregnant" Jeno repeated and put the two pregnancy tests he had done that morning on the table.  
Doyoung took the two tests and looked at them longer than necessary.  
Jaehyun ran a hand through his hair "How long have you known?" he asked  
"I did the tests this morning ... but I suspected it for a while, I didn’t feel well and I was always exhausted after gym..." Jeno answered in a whisper, he didn’t have the courage to look his parents in the face so he stared at his slippers.  
"For a while? And what were you waiting for to come to us?!" Doyoung was furious  
Jeno bit his lip "I was hoping I was wrong ... I ... Jaemin said it was unlikely"  
"Oh, Jaemin said ... and what did he say when he decided to get my son pregnant?" Doyoung barely restrained himself from screaming.  
"He ... He just forgot the condom ... we were careful ..." Jeno stammered  
"And you forgot the pill? We've talked about it so many times" Doyoung growled  
Jeno swallowed "I never took the pill ... I ... I didn’t want someone to see me buying it ... after what happened to Jungwoo ..."  
Jaehyun turned to his son "What?!" He asked " You had sex and you didn’t take any precautions?!"  
"You didn't want people to know and now everyone will know it as soon as you start showing. Nice result you got" Doyoung said "I can’t believe you were so stupid"  
"I ... I'm so sorry" Jeno said starting to cry  
"You’re sorry ... you will be sorry when you will be forced to leave school and you will not find a decent job because you had a child at 16, that is when you will be truly sorry" Doyoung replied going upstairs.  
When Jeno heard the door of his parents' room being closed violently, he began to cry harder, hiding his face in his hands.  
Jaehyun looked at his son for a while then approached him and put a hand on his back.  
"Calm down or you'll feel sick" he told him  
"I'm sorry ... I didn’t mean ... I'm sorry" Jeno said between sobs.  
"I know. We will help you. Your mother just needs some time" Jaehyun said, starting to massage the back of his son.  
When Jeno calmed down, Jaehyun went with him to his room and did not leave him alone until he was asleep.  
Jaehyun entered his room without making noise, the room was dark and Doyoung was already lying in bed.  
"Our child's life is ruined" Doyoung murmured  
"It's not true, it will be harder but it's not ruined" Jaehyun said, hugging his husband  
"Now let’s sleep, tomorrow we'll talk to Taeyong and Yuta and decide what to do" he added.

The next morning Jeno woke up with a throbbing head, probably due to all the tension and the crying of the day before, he also had a bit of nausea but for the moment it was not very strong.  
Jeno looked out of the room and he heard the parents mumble something between them downstairs. He decided to take a quick shower before going down. As he dressed, his gaze fell on the mirror, he saw reflected his sculpted body and instinctively put a hand on his stomach.  
"Jeno breakfast is ready!" He heard his mother scream and he hurried to get dressed and then he ran down the stairs.  
"Don’t run on the stairs, Jeno" his father told him while he was putting breakfast on the table.  
Jeno nodded and sat in silence, Doyoung cleared his throat,  
"While you were sleeping we talked with Taeyong and Yuta" Jeno looked up at his mother "In the afternoon we will go to them and see what to do, tomorrow I will take you to the doctor and your father will go to talk with the school"  
Jeno nodded without saying anything, Doyoung sat next to him and stroked his cheek "You and Jaemin were two idiots. You have complicated your life but you are not alone ok? We will take care of you." Doyoung said in a sweet voice and Jeno threw himself into his arms.

That afternoon, Jeno and his parents reached Jaemin's home.  
Jaemin was strained like a violin string and watched warily both Doyoung and Jaehyun, Jeno found it almost amusing.  
"How do you feel? Doyoung told me you did not feel well this morning" Taeyong asked Jeno  
"I'm a little better" Jeno answered, blushing slightly  
"So, do you have any idea of what you want to do? Did you talk about it?" Yuta asked, looking at both Jeno and Jaemin.  
They were all sitting in the dining room, Mashiho had been sent to his room.  
Jaemin looked at his father confused.  
"He means if you're going to keep the baby or give it up for adoption" Taeyong said  
Jaemin and Jeno exchanged a look, giving it up for adoption would simplify everything but it was their baby ...  
"We want to keep it" Jaemin said for both of them, clutching Jeno's hand.

The next day Jeno went with Jaemin, his mother and Taeyong to the doctor. The doctor told Jeno that he was nine weeks pregnant and he was a little anemic so he prescribed him some vitamins and a specific diet to follow.  
Jaehyun and Yuta, on the other hand, went to talk to the school principal. Things didn't go well, at least for Jeno. Jaemin could continue school normally, but Jeno would no longer be admitted to classes, the principal would not allow such a shame to attend his school. Jaehyun barely restrained himself from punching the principal.  
Jeno obviously was not happy to be forced to leave school and all his friends but he expected it, for now he would be content to still have Jaemin and his parents at his side.


End file.
